


Blankets and Bonfires

by Emma_frxst



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel, Thor - Fandom, avengers endgame - Fandom, endgame thor - Fandom, fat thor - Fandom, thick thor - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_frxst/pseuds/Emma_frxst
Summary: Thor and Reader spend a few days in the countryside, fluff is inevitable





	Blankets and Bonfires

**Author's Note:**

> here’s my first Thor fic!!! let me know your thoughts! I love endgame thor, he’s so chub and I'm in love. also I’m beyond ready for fall. Enjoy! thanks for reading!

The crisp autumn air filled your lungs along with the scent of pine wood and smoke from the bonfire Thor was working on building. 

Over these last long and treacherous 5-6 years, it was more than nice to have some quality down time with Thor. A few nights in the Norwegian countryside seemed to be the perfect thing. You loved nothing more than to lay back and gaze at the stars with him. Well maybe that and the hot, outdoor sex, but that’s not what you were going for right now.

You added the last of the logs onto the pile and looked over at thor to check his progress. And well..He’s the god of thunder and not fire for a reason.

“Honey, want me to give it a try?”

“Please.” He replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

You crouched down next to the smoldering pile of sticks, leave and etc. 

“I don’t know why it won’t start.” Thor started, “maybe the wood is wet or the matches are old or...” He trailed off seeing the fire ignite.

You stood up, facing him. 

“What was that you we’re saying?” you smirked

“Nothing.” he returned your smirk with a cheeky smile.

“That’s what I thought.” You said, raising up on your tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek, his beard tickling your face. 

Thank God you convinced him to start putting beard oil on that thing cause god dang it got scratchy. You also convinced him to keep it in the braid, because let’s be honest that’s a damn good Look ™ 

As the evening turned into night, you and Thor found yourselves under many layers of blankets and pillows. The cold fall weather presenting the perfect opportunity for snuggling. 

You curled up into his side, draping your arm across his body, his soft belly pliable under your fingers. 

He wrapped his arm around you, his fingers traced sweet nothings onto your skin. 

For the first time in a long time, you felt safe. 

There was a comfortable silence, the crackling of the fire was the only noise. It was peaceful. 

“Mother would have loved you, y/n.” Thor says, still gazing at the sky. 

You figured that the stars reminded him of her.

“I would have loved to have met her, Thor. I bet she was lovely.”

A moment of silence passed. 

suddenly, a shooting star crossed the sky in front of you, seemingly a vestige from Queen Friga herself

“Thor look!” This time it was you who kept looking up at the sky, while Thor turned his gaze upon you. 

You could feel his eyes on you. You turned to him, a small smile gracing your features. 

You stared at each other for a moment, the flickering orange light from the fire illuminating your faces just enough to see.

His free hand came up to stroke your cheek, while he gazed into your eyes, seeing the whole universe in them. His whole universe.

Your lips connected in a tender, warm kiss and for a moment, all felt right in the world. 


End file.
